The fake date
by StarXxX
Summary: Miyu is going on a date and not with with Kanata but with Seiya. Kanata still couldn’t collect the courage to confess until… Read and review....


THE FAKE DATE

**THE FAKE DATE**

_By: StarXxX_

Summary: Miyu is going on a date and not with with Kanata but with Seiya. Kanata still couldn't collect the courage to confess until….

Prologue:-. Kanata and Miyu have still not patched up and a little of a new character- Seiya. He is a collage boy, just as Kanata and has a secret crush on Miyu and she is still not aware of it but they are also very close friends. A fact of which Kanata is jealous. But is helpless since Seiya is his (he's Kanata's friend too) only friend in the whole academy.

Kanata is overhearing a talk between Miyu and Seiya.

--

"Are you sure it will be alright?" A girl with a sweet voice asked a boy of same age. "It's gonna be fine Miyu. Don't worry. I just hope no one comes to know of our plan." The boy replied. "I feel nervous Seiya." Miyu said. "Miyu. You trust me don't you? Don't worry no one will come to know of it. Relax. Tomorrow evening will be the best evening ever. That's my promise." Seiya said. "Fine Miyu. I guess I'll see you tomorrow at 7 then?" Seiya replied to a still not fully convinced Miyu replied. "Sure Miyu. See ya tomorrow. Good night."

Both the students were unaware of the fact that someone was overhearing them. Someone who was so angry that he broke the pen in his hand. That someone who is known to be more dangerous than a dragon when he was angry. That someone was Kanata.

--

_**Kanata's POV**_

'_What does she think of herself? How can she go out with Seiya. And Seiya? Doesn't he know how I feel about Miyu?' "I don't get it" I said_

'_But is it his fault that he is doing what I should do? Is it his fault that he is doing what he wishes to do? I too know his feelings for her but he hides this fact because of me. But then why is he doing it?' I walked to the room with these confusing thoughts in my mind. _

_I lay in my bed for what seemed like an hour and then the door opened and Seiya came in. I pretended to sleep. I didn't want to talk to anyone. I knew I would say something bad to him._

_The lights were finally turned off and then I went back to what I was thinking. 'Seiya and Miyu are going on a date. Shouldn't I be happy for them?' 'I guess I'll leave them alone for one night then? No I can't. I can't see Miyu with someone else. But it's only a night.' _

_I didn't realize when I felt asleep._

_--_

_**In the classroom.**_

Everyone was with their own groups. Everyone- except Miyu and Kanata. Miyu is not in the class yet and Kanata as usual staring outside the window thinking of tonight. Suddenly he hears the same sweet voice which made him love her.

"Hey guys!" "Hi Miyu! Come join us." Nanami said before Kanata could call her to talk about the evening. After a few minutes he saw Seiya joining them. "So are you ready for tonight?" Seiya asked. "I guess so." Kanata observed a small blush on her cheeks. He felt more than jealous.

Suddenly their professor came and took the attendance. Kanata as usual didn't call his attendance and Miyu did it for him. Kanata did get punishments for it several times but soon the teacher realized that it was no use. So he carried on since he knew that Kanata was the most regular student in the whole class.

The whole day Kanata kept wondering about the evening. He kept thinking whether he should follow them.

'No I don't think so. I should not follow them. Lets give them one evening to themselves but what if …….' He could not bear to think more. He was confused as usual. Finally he observed the whole day was over and someone was calling his name. It was Miyu. "Kanata? Are you okay? You don't look good to me." Miyu asked. "Yeah whatever. Get away I've gotta go." Kanata replied 'Why can't I talk properly. She looks hurt again because of me. I am a total jerk.' Kanata thought and hit himself on the head.

--

_**In the evening**_

Kanata was keeping a close watch on Seiya. He followed Seiya to every possible place which made Seiya wonder what was he up to. When it was quarter to 7, Kanata observed Seiya getting ready but was quite surprised when he realized that Seiya was wearing his casual outfits only. It made him wonder and was now sure that he was to follow them. No matter the result be. He first tried to make Seiya stay but was not successful.

Kanata saw Seiya quietly sneaking out of the room. He asked him, "Hey dude, wassup? Where are you going?" Seiya hushed him and said, "Sshh! Quite-no one knows I'm leaving. I promise I'll return by 9. Bye."

Kanata took the coat lying beside his bed and followed suit, careful not to be seen-either by Seiya- Miyu or by his officials. He was a little late and was not able to find them. So he figured out that they must be some kind of a restaurant holding each others hands. The thought itself disturbed him to hell.

He went to the most expensive hotel of the town but found no one he knew. Disturbed, he went to the next restaurant. There, somewhere near, he found a crowd of girls collected around a pink coloured shop with a sale board pinned to it. Suddenly his eyes fell on Seiya who was standing along with the other guys who were probably waiting for there warrior girlfriends or dates. He let out a sigh of relief-at least they were not in a room cupped together. Just as the thought left his mind he saw a very happy Miyu coming out of the shop with a bag in her hand. A very frustrated Kanata left in anger burning from top to bottom.

As he was on his way to the hostel, he crossed a bar and suddenly stopped and went inside. He ordered 1 beer and soon got it. He quickly drank it and then asked for another. He didn't realize when he drank 13 glasses and was not a bit in his right senses. He paid and left feeling too dizzy to even walk. As he was nearing the campus he suddenly shouted, "Why did you do it Miyu? Am I that bad? I can't help it!! But I like you and I can't see you someone else!! Why? Can you answer me?" He was about to faint when he saw Seiya keeping him still.

"Let go of me!!" Kanata shouted at Seiya. "Kanata? Are you okay? Hey-you're drunk!! What happened?" Seiya asked Kanata. Kanata removed his hands and said,"You call yourself my friend?? You don't deserve a friend!! Get lost or-"He took a stone and threw it at him but he ducked and the stone went above him. Suddenly both the guys heard a scream.

"MIYU!!" Both of them shouted together and ran towards the voice. Upon reaching there, they were relieved to see Miyu fine but crying hard. Seiya bent down and took her in his arms. Miyu got up, went to Kanata and slapped him. She showed him the spoiled packet and threw it at him and ran back to her room crying.

Kanata peaked inside the packet. It had a gift wrapped. He unwrapped the gift and out came a blue colored teddy bear which read 'Happy birthday'.

Suddenly it struck Kanata. It was 25 December today-it was his birthday today and she got a gift for-him. He felt like killing himself. He ran after her. As he entered her room, he could hear faint sobs of someone crying. He went to her and sat on his knees and said, "Today I wanna tell you something which I never told you before. I wanna say I love you. You are the most important person to me in this whole world and I can't live without you." And then he gently took her face in his hands and kissed her.

Miyu couldn't believe what just happened. She just closed her eyes and returned the kiss. And as the drew apart she said, "You're a jerk! But this jerk' ness' make me love you. I love you too Kanata. I love you too."

* * *

SO HOW WAS IT??

WELL IF I GET REVIEWS, I GOT A SEQUEL READY

SOO REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW…


End file.
